marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-24201)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-24201 | BaseOfOperations = X-City, X-Topia | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Animal-like canine teeth, two sets of three, foot-long retractable bone claws stored in his forearms covered in adamantium, mutton chop sideburns, unique hairstyle, hirsute physique | Citizenship = X-Topian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant, later grafted Adamantium on his skeleton by the Weapon X program. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Marc Guggenheim; Carmine Di Giandomenico | First = X-Tinction Agenda #1 | HistoryText = Wolverine was present after the defeat of the Cameron Hodge by the X-Men. He along with Cyclops were concerned with how Genosha was going to carry on as a nation after this ordeal. Somewhere between this period of time and when the mutant plague hit the shores of the island, Wolverine was killed. Later on he was one of the three deceased X-Men members who was brought to the present by Beast after the Krakoa mission. He watched over a baseball game being played by his teammates when Genosha's Press Gang entered X-Topia airspace so they could kidnap Triage and Rogue. Wolverine who wanted to scrap something, had Rogue grab him by the waist and threw him in the air via a fastball special straight in the oncoming Quinjet piloted by Magistrate Anderson who died after it exploded. Logan was caught by Phoenix's telekinesis when she showed up with Beast. Wolverine noticed that the Press Gang took captive members of his team and when they were making their escape using the powers of the possessed Tempus, Logan followed them through the singularity until they materialized back in Genosha. Wolverine was taken to a fortified cell along with Bombshell and Graymalkin. While being watched over by Rictor, Wolverine's imprisonment didn't last long as Phoenix arrived in Hammer Bay with a group of X-Men to rescue them. Longshot lowered the force fields surrounding their cells after he fought Rictor and briefly made him unconscious when he threw paralytic blades at him. Logan traversed through the lower levels with the others when they came upon the lab of Genegineer Kluge who had resurrected the deceased Hodge. Wolverine attacked the monster while Ink covered his back but Hodge stabbed Ink in the chest killing him. Logan had the newly changed Bulletproof throw him at Hodge and he began striking his claws against the cyborg's adamantium exo-skeleton. Nothing seemed to work as Hodge didn't feel a thing. After the other X-Men members arrived to help fight, the tide turned as the Blackbird flew up in the air while Bombshell and Havok combined their powers to detonate the plane as it hit Hodge head on. Logan was last seen mourning the lives that had been lost. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Wolverine of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Wolverine of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Hyperosmia Category:Hyperacusia Category:Howlett Family Category:Logan Family Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Time Travelers